dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Remember this: There are disadvantages in working with me. :) One of them is that you have to cope with my randomness, quirkiness, and weirdness all the time ;P and LOL... did you just ask for a heart attack? =w= 05:52, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but you didn't have to archive the current ongoing discussion (it's the Wikia equivalent to hanging up the phone during an ongoing conversion >_<). Etiquette, Aha, etiquette =w= (I bet you that big smile scared you off XD). Another disadvantage working with me is me trolling you =w= (i.e. Darknesslover =w=) In other news, I finally made the changes to Lord Beerus' article. 06:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh NOW it looks nice after being called "hideous" at first. =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= And sure, go ahead and tell everyone. :D 06:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Lucky you, I still have work to do. >_< And okay, I leave it in your hands, Aha =w= 06:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though, just a suggestion, wouldn't making a thread about it be easier? 06:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, there are still a couple more users, so I would suggest creating a thread and highlighting it (for the purpose of discussion and hearing what the community thinks, which is almost always advantageous). And good night to you too, Aha ^^ 07:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest creating a thread and '''highlighting it' '' ^Well, highlight it at least XD 18:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :So ya don't know what highlighting does... :Highlighting threads will notify everyone who visits the site that the thread in question requires utmost attention (by notifying them with the bell on top - you should have noticed the number that pops up on the bell - like message wall notifications). 18:56, October 14, 2015 (UTC) re:Due to Inconsistencies I like and support the idea of "little tabber", things must be put in order. Though, 'another me' has a litte nervousness as all works are still bulky. All I want now is some information from the authors/producer to make clear what of them belongs to canon or not, but I know we must wait and only. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 15:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Love the tabber idea, Aha. Sorry I haven't been getting on often —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :: He's out. ._. I hope he comes back soon. This wiki feels less safer without him —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for Transformations Should I get rid of the Full appearances —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::got it, boss. BTW have you checked my conflict thing? I've been working pretty hard on it to make sure to include everything. I even made my own unique template EDIT: Also, I know we're busy. But I feel as a rollback that I have a responsibility to contribute. I know our wiki is small but we can be the competitor. I feel people eventually will be like 'you know at least they're trying to be accurate' Template:Custom —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, its Taopaipai. It was super confusing on that part. Because I was all in the opinion that it was "Taopaipai". Then I read a couple of places calling him "Tao Pai Pai" where then I found some other sources such as Kazenshuu as "Tao Pai-pai".And Thanks for the heads up. Yes and no, Yes because we have these same parameters with the War/Invasion template. I just removed the "Begin" and the "End" and organzied the "Commanders" and the "Combatants" because to me its better to have Commanders above and Combatants below, because "pecking order". lol. Also, what did Ten say about the "Fist of Son Goku" (penetrate!) You said you would run it through him, also shouldn't Fusion be given "Combo" in its 'class' —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) What we could have EDIT: Mind you it would look better if i didn't put it over the current wikimark http://imgur.com/Pz8WDug —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Here it is —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Good to hear. Whatever you guys want fixed. I'm your man, I'll change anything about the mark. Its probably fake. https://goo.gl/jx39j8 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) How would you prefer it, pure text? Give me suggestions. I need your vote, the chapter is also here: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9190#24 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It looks grainy because I'm constrained in using this size, due to the limits wiki marks have. If you want a HD version I will --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is the problem the High-Definition version is too big. What does Ten like about it, so I know what to keep does he like font, is the dragon grainy. Because I have a HD computer screen that would spot the grain. I don't see it, outside of the Dragon. Does he like the design, so I can re-draw it, also can you edit the template of techniques because only Sysops can, Also we need a new section for the "Realm" Template to be given a "movie" section due to hell debuting in the film ROF —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, in its usage portion there is no "parent" seeing that nearly every move is a Kikoha. We're going to need it. Thanks man, you always come through for me. I'll let you add it, Aha. So you can update it. Please ask, at any time you need a design. I'm your guy. And i'll create anything for this wiki. This wiki is the only wiki I been visiting. Don't be shy to ask, man. :)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:57, October 18, 2015 (UTC) All it needs is to be edited in "usage" it needs |parent= --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) re:Vados Fan-made SSGSS3 Goku?! Can't make any sense with this form, I think it's all fake. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) About the SSB name: both SSGSS and SSB are official names. However, the first was more popular, since it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump magazines, theater pamphlets, [http://imgur.com/ZsJbI7I.png Dragon Ball Super Start Guide], Dragon Ball Volume 'F' official movie guidebook and many video games, when the latter was only refered in Toyotarō's manga until now. So I think keep using the original name is the bright choice.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I absolutely assent to this. Don't be hasty and do everything with the rationality or through the argument. Also, [http://i.imgur.com/iWY2UUP.png have you seen NEP of Super?]. LOL!!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yep, it's from DBS015' next episode preview. First looking at it and I'm about to shout "Dude, Toei's decided to go on a diet!" How terrible!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leave I will be out for a couple of weeks, I'll see you then, Aha and yeah, I saw —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't leave until after tomorrow. :) I just wanna give ya' the heads up did you know that this is called the "One-Inch Punch" it was made famous by Bruce Lee. Shall we make a page for it? I want to get as much work done before I leave, shall I put the glow on the "wiki mark". I have more time today —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Really? I did not know, agreed ._. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Or we can list it in the "Trivia" because it hasn't been named that in the series, so I'd swing with putting under trivia, since its cultural reference —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, btw did you know that my friend from Japan told me that super has another version that will be released later next year with blood, and some with different scenes, not 100% confirmed but it was a rumor from a friend —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, how did it go with wiki mark, has it been nixed, just want to know the status of that --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:33, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Had a new link. :( Hey I found a Daizenshuu scans, fo you want? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RAW I'm glad we'll soon begin getting back with the main materials next week. Also, would you mind if I replaced your manga images with the original Jap. raw ones?--— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 00:59, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu Met me in the chat —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Aha, I found a new Daizenshuu number 4 online.. I'll pass it when I return, also what was Goku's and Gohan's Kamehameha called? And what about the technique Goku used on 23rd Tenkaichi that I send ya EDIT: Can you edit the species pages to put "Status" So we can list any extinct species --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The Template :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re: Daizenshuu Tell me anytime if you want a perfectly "tidy" Daizenshuu 2. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 01:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coola I knew this. I have the japanese movie. I'm going to work on the films. Including making pages and the Conflicts. Did you get the translation for the two moves, btw? Also, I put the glow on the mark want me to upload so you can put it in? EDIT: Also, I have more ideas to improve the the wiki. I've been messing with code on another wiki I use to test code.I also would like to revisit something —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ;) I'll respond to your message in a minute http://imgur.com/LoEcvLL --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a watermark. A better one than I deposited totally laughed when I read it myself -_- --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Do you want it to say Dragon Universe or DragonBall Universe? EDIT: Tell me in the chat its quicker :p --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Domo arigato! It's been a while since you actually put a heading on my talkpage. Glad to see you too ^w^ Also, I just noticed that new logo NWG provided :O 06:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) }} 06:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding to the Infobox Not to be a gnat. But is there any chance we will ever place new row on the infoboxes for * Home Universe, and Home Galaxy (or we could but "Kaio". Also, I'm uploading SVGs today ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You make a good point. I just thought that because I wanted to write in Goku's description "Goku is a Saiyan from the Seventh Universe and I though this would less in the way. And yes the Galaxy thing is a Kaio thing. :) Toss some ideas to mold it betta :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: chairman Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you :D He (this guy) is known as in the cast list of credits. Yeah, Sulina was changing things (and unintentionally messing things up >_<). I gotta change that back. Chairman and Announcer are the same character, but LIN thinks they're two different ones. 01:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's what Kanzenshuu's cast list of credits says. I'm just telling you what I saw. =w= 01:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Mhmm 01:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::From the cast list, it seems that many characters are named "Announcer", with many different voice actors (not sure if it's multiple people playing the same character across the DB media or just different characters altogether). Would a rename to "Announcer (Tenkaichi Budōkai)" be plausible? 02:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Pretty soon, I'm also going to have to add an "Other names" section to the template (like this). As seen on the cast list, many characters can have multiple names (such as the Announcer, he's also known as "Head Referee" and "Chairman" and whatnot). 02:39, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Not to mention, we still have to replace "Goku" with "Gokū" across the wiki. *Sigh* Now I know how Vegeta feels when he says "Damn you, Kakarot" >__< 02:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A lot >_< Bot didn't get them all, remember? 02:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::We still didn't get all of them though. I still see "Goku" in many of the episode articles, episode list articles, etc etc. 02:51, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Same. But I kinda want to do other things on the wiki atm ^^ 03:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Much better than anything I could come up with XD 03:14, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: addition I don't see why not :P 03:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :What happens if I say yes? And what happens if I say no? :P 03:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it is In that case, No it is not :D Though isn't my planet your planet too? >_< 03:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Met some complications, so I removed the addition and asked UltiSuper to handle it. 05:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::While it was a success on the template, it kinda ended up messing with the other infoboxes by adding an unneeded parameter (ended up adding the " }" tag under them if nothing was entered in). So yeah. 06:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you join me in the chat in bout 20 minutes? Bring Windy ;) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:03, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Let's do it ;) Also, What cha' think, check out my creative page if you want to implement new ones --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: curious From wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Disambiguation pages#Individual entries: "to efficiently guide readers to the most relevant article for that use of the ambiguous term." 18:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, there are so many bloody Super Saiyan transformations that I actually understand your train of thought. I don't think it would hurt. :) And yes, it does go there. Surprised you didn't disagree with it. =w= 01:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent, since we hardly agree on things anyway XD 01:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::=w= Hell f_cking yeah I did you clown XD XD XD 02:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, I also downloaded the RoF movie in 720p that NWG gave it (and it was SO. F_CKING. HARD. TO. DO). Hopefully I can get a good pic up. I think I saw a good image of the Double Axe Handle in the movie.... 02:08, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah. Lemme guess, slide show? Btw, I think Super God Shock Flash is cool as hell. Might be even better than Dragon Fist (emphasis on ''might, lol). 02:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::^I knew you'd like it more than Dragon Fist. And I don't need to explain why =w= =w= =w= And hell yeah, SGSF is my FAVORITE counter, I love it XD It's so efficient too, it doesn't drain you Ki unless it's successfully used :D EDIT: I also uploaded them. I didn't know which to choose, so I uploaded all of them x) 02:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Mhmm =w= He used Emperor's Death Beam in the movie? :O Looked like multiple Kikōha from the Fingertips to me. And yes, that cutting technique is the one where Freeza yells "Disperse" in XenoVerse, is that right? 03:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Disperse! (And at least delete the other SGSF images Aha >_<). And also, wouldn't it just be Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips that he used then? (It really didn't look like Emperor's Death Beam to me...) And no, the counter that Vegeta did in the movie is different from the one he does in XenoVerse as a Super Saiyan Blue. 03:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Fine, fine, whatever X) Your images would have been crap anyway =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= 03:27, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::All it did was cut a whole dormant volcano in half, Mina Tepes :/ 03:31, October 23, 2015 (UTC) re: full body Ok. Seriously. Not lying when I say this. But I Seriously. Thought. The. Same. Exact. Thing. Just. The. Other. Day. It's eery man. SS, SS2, SSG and SSGSS/SSB just change the color of the hair. SS3 elongates it, and SS4 is a full body transformation. So I get that a full body image is plausible for them and all. 04:42, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :It's rare, right? =w= And you just saw my image of Freeza just now and realized it was just too golden to discard =w= And SS4 never works for you, you know that lol =w= 04:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll just upload it over the current image to retain the file history. 05:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't Share Links Aha, Taicho Have you seen this? By the same guy who didn't come to vandalize our wiki, who isn't watching our feeds and links. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_symbols?file=Frieza_Force_logo.png EDIT: Please update the watermark :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Total crap. :/ I'm kinda not to optimistic about uploading today. I had all the images too, well on the issue of this have you seen the water mark i can't edit it since i'm a rollback, so go ahead and do that for me. Also dude look at Ten's page. Looks like smexy new logo got their attention? ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Know what you're right. This >>> I updated it http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:DBUWiki_Variant1-2_copy.png --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) It has wiki on it.. But you can leave at is until you're up. BTW good work --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:40, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yup. I look for pictures on Google for References. And recreate them on PS, and then Flatten them in Inkscape. Its fun. EDIT: Which Freeza one do you prefer? Also should I make Scouters? I have them made, I want to make for the ocupation of: Green =Aid, Red=Elite Combatant and Blue=Combatant. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:40, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to talk to Ten about this. I wanted to ask if there is anything we can do to change them to a template page that is obscure. Please talk to Ten for me about my concerns. I want to move my SVGs they can take the pngs. I keep them together so Windy can find them... Is there anyway to reset the current feed and hide the new images? That'd be fine. And I agree with the Purple one. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) On one last note.. should we add a new parameter (Bar) in Infobox/Character for Combat Strength? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) My Daizenshuu 7 has arrived. I'm beat so I'll post pictures some otha day, lata! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Dude, I love this Book! :D You have no idea even though I don't understand it. They named: Kikōha, Ill Ball, Ill Bomber. I'm about to upload the scouters, but should we use my gender svgs? I can take no, of course. I just want to get your opinion. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Majin Bu's moves are named here. Which makes me happy. Also, they name all of the filler stuff. Relating to the male and female pass it on to windy ^^ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Golden Death Ball It occurs to me that I may or may not have missed your request. Apologies. What was it you wanted me to do again, specifically? 08:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well, your timing is impeccable. Okay, let me formulate a response, please. 08:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Holy crap, are we gonna give each other different messages at the same exact time? XD 08:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe it was not a Golden Death Ball. Yeah, shocking. The Death Ball is created with Kikōha from the Fingertips he created with a normal Kikōha. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Universes Damn, that just gives me more work to do DX *Sigh* okay.... 08:16, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :...it is no way in hell less work for me. I set the infoboxes so that the "Seventh Universe" would appear by default unless something else (i.e. "Sixth Universe" or so) was entered in, so we ''didn't have to manually enter it in every infobox. Now that it has to be removed due to the non-canon sections, I'm going to have to re-insert "Seventh Universe" in every article that I removed it from. DX But I can't say you're wrong... 08:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::That's just the one of the few disadvantages of going too fast. When those edits were mistakes, you look like a fool. X( I'll be back shortly. 08:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) =w= :D 18:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :You and NWG are over here dreaming about getting new editors and I'm out getting 'em. I didn't even say anything this time. =w= You just have to realize Aha... I'm just that good. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png 02:46, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You are officially heeded. =w= And you ain't slick. I see the "-__-" in "-w-" 03:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu 7 Firstly, please post the response within an appropriate section, I have the scans at 3000x8000 aspect ratio. I have uploaded them to my Dropbox. Tell me when you want them. :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:49, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Read your post about Gohan's Kikoha. It was a Continuous Kikōha--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I responded late ._. For some reasons I'm not getting notifications when I get messages. Also, i've been ultra busy as of late. I wanted to ask some advice and if should list "Z" icon for characters that were in DBZ movies. In example with "Slug" should we add a "Z" to differentiate the differences between movies? Just a though. Also, will be updating the Fukatsu no F films images because i have bluray. Check Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan default image for a source, later man --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I think there is better image for that technique such as Freeza using it against SSGSS Vegeta --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) So he was able to translate!!! Yes! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Bad news. I will not return to this wiki for a while. I've been extremely busy as of late. And I don't see this changing anytime soon. I will at least be honest enough to not cheat on this wiki and will try to pop in here every once in a while, later! —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:19, October 29, 2015 (UTC) re: Kikōha Generic. 09:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :*pants* okay. All ''Kai episode summaries are done. That... took longer than expected. All that's left in terms of episode summaries are Dragon Ball Z but man... *phew*... I'm tired. 11:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I got bored and determined I suppose. 17:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we should use this image from the movie for the Final Blow article, Aha 06:22, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was actually kidding.. heheheh ^^ Do you still want it there, though? :x 06:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll put it up when I get the time, it's just that the animation of the image is a bit... well.... ~_~ lol. I thought it was something to poke fun at lol. 08:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Okay, for you, I'll upload it :P (once I get out of class in an hour >_> <_<) 18:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) U cun duu wat u waunt wit it =w= 22:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) How did you guys get the translations, try to get Freeza's form translated if you can.. Dude my bad for the bad scans. I'll make it up when I return.. :P --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Canonicity of Kai Hi. I was watching over some Kai episodes yesterday (out of sheer boredom I guess), and I saw something that I think you should note. I think we're a bit misunderstood about Kai. While it does indeed remove "99% filler content" from Z'', there's still that 1% (and I think "99%" is an exaggeration). However, ''Kai still has several moments that contradict the manga. For instance: *In DBK094, it showcased Gohan first becoming a Super Saiyan 2 in the Room of Spirit and Time from Goku’s recollection. However, this was never shown in the manga at all. *In DBK096, while Cell and Gohan were facing off in a final Kamehameha clash, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Kuririn were shown blasting at Cell in order to distract him, and Vegeta finally caught Cell off-guard. However, this never happened in the manga, as only Vegeta was shown distracting Cell. *Not to mention, in the waning stages of the Cell Arc, Gregory is still in Kai, who never appeared in the manga. *In the manga, after the Earth is destroyed, the pure Majin Bu teleports directly to the world of the Kaioshin. However, in DBK151, Bu first makes a stop at Grand Kaio’s planet and tortures the deceased Dragon Team there (which also marks the appearance of Paikuhan, who never appeared in the manga). Goku and Vegeta had to raise their power level to intentionally draw Majin Bu to the world of the Kaioshin, with full expectation of his arrival. In the manga, Goku and Vegeta were completely surprised and caught off-guard at Majin Bu’s appearance. *In DBK157, After Mr. Satan saves Vegeta from being destroyed with the Super Genki Dama, Vegeta realizes that Goku does not have enough energy to release the Genki Dama and demands Mr. Satan to ask the Earthlings for their energy again, which North Kaio responds that it would kill them. Vegeta then decides to push on regardless, only to remember that there was a third wish left and remind Dende to use it to restore Goku’s energy. However, none of this happened in the manga, and instead Satan saved Vegeta, and Polunga asked Dende for his third wish, and Dende remembered to restore Goku’s energy all on his own *In DBK157, this was one of the most egregious contradictions to the manga and the canonical films: Freeza was in the first level of hell, in his final form (no robotics), watching Goku finish off the pure Majin Bu in a crystal ball. I can go on, but I think the last one says it all. Basically, I'm beginning to question the canonicity of Kai entirely. Seems to be just as canon as Z'' is at this point. 17:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Not quite. We have to consider user experience here as well. Colored images should always be preferred over black and white on a wiki, if possible (not to mention, while colored manga images are good, they still have speech bubbles and other markings that can block the picture, unlike the anime). Applying canonicity to images now is a bit silly to me, no offense. As long as the images from the anime are from the parts that are faithful to the manga, they should be fine for use. :As for ''Kai, my point was, that I don't think it's correct in articles like this and this in which "Kai is canon, DBZ is non-canon". I'm not suggesting we just move Kai to non-canon altogether, but again, taking user experience into account, I don't think listing Z'' and ''Kai in the anime debut sections (for both canon and non-canon) would hurt. So long as it doesn't contradict the manga. GT is entirely non-canon, so I get that, but the original Dragon Ball anime, Z'', and ''Kai have canon and non-canon events within their anime, so it's not as simple as "Kai is canon, Z is non-canon". I mean, the original Dragon Ball anime is in both Canon and Non-Canon sections, right? (despite its fillers, contradictions, and the like) Don't see why we can't do the same with Z'' and ''Kai. 18:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::You... do? Wow, then this was easier than I anticipated :D (I was going to start whipping out articles like this and this, where the subject is canon, but we acknowledge it's appearance in the canon parts of the DB, Z'' and ''Kai anime through the icons and anime debut parameters, and why it wouldn't hurt to do the same to character articles XD) 19:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hm... well again, in the canon sections, all we're going to do is strictly tell stories from whatever is in the manga's continuation, and reference manga chapters over anime episodes like Narutopedia (unless the source is from a canon anime). The only thing we're using in the canon section from anime that isn't Super are its images, and that's it. ::::While I very much understand why putting both Z'' and ''Kai in the non-canon sections is plausible, I think it's better to put the anime (expect Super and GT) in both canon and non-canon character articles like we do for technique articles. The anime, aside from Super (canon) and GT (non-canon), have canon and non-canon parts to it, so I don't think it's as simple as "This is all canon, this is all non-canon". 19:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK! :D Glad we agree! :D 19:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::XD Hm.... actually this is my first experience as a sysop on a wiki. So far, I think I've shown that I'm a good editor, but not necessarily a good sysop just yet :X (considering we haven't worked with many people here, just a small clique). And I've never edited seriously on a fanon wiki, so I don't know how they work :x 01:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I have "admin'd" before (not as a sysop, but as a forum operator on Narutopedia who could block, enforce forum policy, delete threads, etc etc). Before that, I was a bit hasty as a moderator, but after becoming a forum operator, I took a bit of a softer tone and was more lenient. Though, I was assertive when I had to be. 01:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Planet Wiki Hi again. I've noticed there are some editors on the Dragon Ball Planet Wiki (which I assume is a fanon site for this wiki). Would it not be... prudent to invite those editors here? 05:24, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : 05:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh-huh, this my ****. All the G.I.R.L.s stomp your feet like this~ 05:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Departure No, I'll pop in from time to time. I just have been too swarmed with work. Nothing like Ten. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 10:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just need some time to do my work. I will return for that. I'm dedicated. I'm just burned out. I'm sure you understand. Ever since Summer I haven't been putting that much in, because i'm exhausted. I hope this rest period will allow me to recuperate. I'm sure you guys can easily manage without me.. As for the scans when I return to my place i'll return with them. I hope that this doesn't take months. PS: The Daizenshuu also has vechiles and gadgets section, including technology etc. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll put a couple of edits in. I would request your time in the chat when I return to my crib. '''We' will be needing translations. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 22:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I ordered EVERY Daizenshuu.. Can you supply me with translations for these. I'll be coming back in a week or so --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:49, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you can recruit him to our cause? I would like him to be rewarded in some capacity for his work. Also, I'll be making a post about something soon, can I expect your comments? :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) re: cruitment http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 18:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : . 23:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hold on a minute, didn't NWG already upload the chapter pages? 23:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. -w- Going to delete them now. AHEM: Allow me to destroy them for you. =w= 23:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::=w= Done. =w= 23:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) =w= 23:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Which one? Also, this^ 00:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::When whatever is inserted in the name parameter is the same as whatever is inserted in the literal English parameter, the latter is not needed (this goes for the rōmaji parameter too). "The Makankōsappō" clearly isn't all English, therefore, the literal English parameter is needed. It's quite simple, Aha. -w- 00:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Just watched the Boruto movie. 06:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Boruto I enjoyed it. No lie, it was good enough to make "The Last" look like sh!t man :D 06:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Of course you enjoyed ''The Last, you NaruHina shipper =w=. In terms of a love story, I admit, it was great. In terms of a Naruto story... pfft. Please. I see why Kishi was hesitant to make a love story until now. Honestly, Naruto was at its peak for me in Part I. In Part I, you didn't know what to expect and you weren't expecting a lot. Just when you thought it couldn't get anymore better and riveting, it did. For instance, the Chūnin Exams in Part I were epic. Showcasing everyone's abilities. :Part II, unfortunately, faded away from that. It ended up being all about Naruto or Sasuke. It got off to a slow start. While I admit that it had good and epic moments such as Naruto vs. Pain or Sasuke vs. Itachi (hell, even Guy and Kakashi with their ultimate powers in the War), it overall got my expectations too high (especially with Naruto and Sasuke, given their demigod powers) — only to be underwhelmed in the end. :What I appreciated about the Boruto movie is that Kishi revisited what made Part I so good — the Chūnin Exams, where everyone's abilities were showcased and there weren't too many... OP Naruto Ball Z battles with few characters and such. Then, the Boruto movie went back to the present-day Naruto, with aliens vs ninjas (I mean seriously, aliens now? This is why "The Last" in terms of a Naruto story about ninjas was kinda eh to me, that movie had a ton of UFOs and sh!t), reminding me of the disappointment I went through with the whole Kaguya battle. :I admit though, the taijutsu scenes (especially Naruto and Sasuke vs Momoshiki) were quite epic. Physical hand-to-hand combat in anime is always more appealing to the eye than Kamehameha and Rasengan flying around (taijutsu was the one thing I really enjoyed in Naruto and Sasuke's final fight). Speaking of Rasengan, I will admit, I did like the concept of Naruto and Boruto with their combined Rasengan. Reminded me very much about Goku and Gohan vs Cell in their Kamehameha clash, so that's healthy and good, I see what Kishi did there. :Overall, I think Kishi did alright with this movie. A good sendoff and ending to Naruto, revisiting what made it so good in the beginning. After this, I'm pretty much done with Naruto (until NS: UNS4 comes out of course =w=). Though, Naruto will always have a place in my heart. 06:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= 18:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) re: vival It's called The Last not because of it literally being the last movie, which people seem to incorrectly think. The most repeated tagline from Kishi regarding the movie: "The last story; a first love". Basically, it's "the last" story in which Naruto is the main character, "the last" chapter of Naruto's era: which is about love, obviously. The movie after that is about Boruto, his son. And also, "Revival of 'C'"? Really? Another revival of anyone other previously-established villain after Freeza would be cliché, too formulaic, and just stupid (not that I didn't like RoF, I liked it a lot, but c'mon now). Also, with another canon movie on the way, let's hope it's not going to be adapted in Super (makes me wonder what's the timeline placement for this new movie). We don't need more inconsistencies now, and I'm mentally preparing myself for the RoF arc in Super. I've watched the RoF movie seven times (three in Spanish, four times in English), so when an inconsistency comes up, I'm going to know it and dread it. 19:35, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Because there was absolutely no access to the English movie online at the time that I knew of, so I settled for Spanish dub, English sub (the first time I watched RoF, it was in Spanish - you don't remember NWG showing us the Spanish adaptation on YouTube and me finding the Spanish dub-English sub online and showing it to you all?) Since then, I watched the English dub only, obviously. 19:51, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, welcome to what club? 0_0 I mean, I did say "dread", but I'm certainly not going to be as cringe-prone as you will be. Now that I know Toei Animation is making those changes, it's not going to annoy me that much. If it were Akira Toriyama himself making those changes, then okay, that's cringeworthy. >_< 21:36, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::When you're in the middle of mass editing and you wanna destroy someone for messaging you while doing so... and then you realize it's Aha and you're like "Oh. ^_^" 02:23, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::A lot =w= 08:20, October 31, 2015 (UTC) GT episodes (and behold, the only news you'll be happy about regarding GT) Okay. We're 90-98% percent done with GT episode coverage (put up the articles themselves, summaries, debuts, credits, all that good stuff). All we need left is to use the template to get the small kanji from the GT episode title cards. 23:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :"Step into the Grand Tour" is one of the worst rap songs I've ever heard. And dammit. Seems like only Ten can do it then. I can do templates, but I can't do Japanese. >_< 20:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Does your friend even edit here? I think you're not getting what I'm saying. =w= I don't need anything to be translated. For instance, this image. Do you see the little kanji above the large one? All I need is for someone to recognize the kanji and implement it in the ruby-ja template in the article the image is used in. ::(For instance, like this article. You see the little kanji at the top of the larger kanji, right? I need that in episode articles from the Japanese episode title cards) Unless your friend edits here, not sure he can help in that regard. :/ 21:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::So I suppose you're gonna hand me the kanji so I can put it in the ruby-ja template? I think it's better off if I contact TTF instead... :/ He knows how to do it all the best. 21:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I try not to complain. And you do realize that there are 667 Japanese episode title cards that have ruby-ja in them? (And that's not including Super and the TV specials). So your friend is going to help us with them all? 21:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) =w= 08:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :=w= Hi. =w= You're gonna get tired of "=w=" someday =w= 08:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= You missed the "]]". And yeah, I saw the trucker hat. =w= And are you going through the effort of putting the other names in the other names parameter in infobox on articles? Ah. So you like the idea, then :x 08:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::=w= Wwweeeellllllll, we disagree a lot, so I was surprised you liked the idea. =w= 09:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::=w= Glad you like it LastationLover5000/Darknesslover5000/Neri Wexler/The Shadow Watcher/Aha/Mina Țepeș/He-who-can't-decide-on-his-name-and-profile-pic =w= 09:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, He-who-can't-decide-on-his-name-and-profile-pic, when exactly are we gonna start on the timeline? :x Been itching to begin that. =w= 09:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Er.... it was quite some time ago, He-who-can't-decide-on-his-name-and-profile-pic, so understandable if it has been forgotten altogether. :x 09:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So you consider this to be simple, He-who-can't-decide-on-his-name-and-profile-pic? =w= 09:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (I find it funny how you prefer "He-who-can't-decide-on-his-name-and-profile-pic" over "Lastation" =w=) Ah, I see. Well, just making sure it wasn't too complicated for you so I can get some help with that. ^__^ 09:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :"Just formal" -w- I'll never understand you. =w= And it's 3:44 for me, so stahp complain' =w= 09:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::lol, I just went on imgur and this is what I found, m8 ^^ 23:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Golden Freeza. Heheheheh.... I see what you did there, you ain't slick 23:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 23:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::<3 Working on an article right now, so hush up! =w= 00:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::: 05:56, November 4, 2015 (UTC) re: names Nah. :) 16:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) re: #Honestly, Aha. You jump to far too many conclusions about me. #If you look a little more carefully, you realize that I never removed any characters (NWG did). In fact, I'm the one that brought it up on the talkpage before taking any action. #If you want to know what I'm sighing about, life's made me tired. Very tired of everything. And I would go and play Xenoverse, but I hardly have the time, "mate". #If I ever operated personal dislike, I would have left Wikia years ago. 20:12, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I'll take full responsibility. I assumed wrong. I though the name was used but the Kanji wasn't. It wasn't Windy and I take full responsibility. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Super ep. 22 Eh, you don't think it gets even better plot than the movie's? --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 12:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, I think so. With the first arc, I lose my mind at all. But, RoF take differences, most recent episodes are so excited, get back my faith in the future of the series. Besides, you're right, "Ginyū's return" is not a quite good idea, though I like this noble character, but not a joke, I suppose. The movie without action, animation, transformation concept is nothing becaue the plot is nonsense at all. Revived, train to get new power, and finally defeated by the main characters, that trivial and can't simplify anymmore. Improving this is necessary. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) re: emperor No. We wouldn't. 00:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) re: vegemite Yes, he did indeed obtain godly ki without the help of others, but with his own power, without the SSG transformation, but with Whis. The one advantage he has over Kakarot. And eh? Care to explain? Just curious. 08:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I take it you won't watch Super until it gets to new stuff? 08:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, for a topic about Vegeta, "Vegemite" came to mind for you? Seriously? The hell did you get that from, this? 17:35, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::#Did you actually organize your comments on my talkpage with colons just now? :::#Oh, I saw that pic. *Keeps lips sealed* 18:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's very weird considering the whole "Headings are for wimps! And people who care about organization! I am only the second one!" mini-rant. I saw your profile pic and I was like "Dafuq? Cleavage, much?" 19:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::"This one moment"? I never said I didn't like the new, organized Aha. 20:43, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Mhmm. Also learned a new term in my psychology class today. "Consecotaleophobia". Tenshinhan and Piccolo have it after facing Lord Beerus. 02:33, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Also... if you can find it... my theory is better than yours. 03:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh freaking Gosh, I came across this image on Google. (and btw, my theory is superior to yours). 04:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Debunked Third movie? Nah. 02:03, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'd hate to have endured more crying from you because of a possible Super interpretation, so that's good for both of us, I guess. 03:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm likely going to have to endure it again after the Revival of 'F' Arc in Super, so don't apologize just yet. 05:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::^You see, I'm enduring it now. 05:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, did you actually put a heading that included "re: " on my talkpage? Holy crap, it's been a really long time since you did that. 06:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's because I actually am surprised. =.= 07:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission I've found manga scans with translations, how do I format the characters should we take a page out of Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki and have two separate pages for Beat (the protagonist of the series). The two pages can be: Beat : His R/L form Beat (Character): His avatar character. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 19:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Song This song currently has my soul. (It's about a terrible person, too =.=) Help me, Lord Beerus. 07:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Uploading over 1,000 images was a bit harder than I'd thought it be man >_< 01:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::#Holy CRAP, another "re: " message from you on my talkpage! This is indeed rare! ::#Oh? Do you get the allure? I got the impression you didn't like the song. ::#To be specific, I uploaded 1,005 images in less than day. -w- I was uploading the various chapter covers that I'm going to put in articles (i.e. I'm going to dominate again). ::#I liked Beerus better >_< "Sweet Beerus WTF" was one of your best lines ever :D 01:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::#NO! Please be organized, I like it a lot >.< I'm just savoring the moment >_< :::#Ohohohohoho! That's a new idea! I should put it on while using Emperor's Death Beam (It seems you have a death wish?) :::#Lol yes, 1,005 images. What, you don't believe me or something? And lol, you'll look forward to it? :x :::#Of course it was funny. And by the name of Beerus, there's sooo much cleavage in your current profile pic man! >_< 02:10, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Trolling a player? But I troll you all the time (Do you even see the amount of juggling in your profile pic? :x). How many times have I gotten you to say "WTF"? 03:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Emperor's Death Beam lives up to its name (Have you ever tried a full power, full-''ki'' Emperor's Death Beam? ONE-FINGER KO!) And no, you don't get what I mean, I mean I've trolled you so many times you're not even sure what you're gonna get from me. And sorry for the mistakes in edits, it seems I'm a bit careless :/ ... 04:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Jeez, my editing's getting sloppy as of late... /shrug 04:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Not to sound selfish, but can I handle this pls? 05:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) re: math You're talking to someone that is currently mastering the highest level of calculus right now. What do you think? And coming. 23:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) : 00:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant the "=w=" 00:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) re: video game So, how should we handle certain techniques that are named in Video Games only, but appear canonically (or even non-canonically in just the anime)? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we handled that with this? A template that openly acknowledges that the subject of the article is canon, but that its name is non-canon. To respond to the rest of your statement, the matter of choosing between various names for one subject operates by a case-by-case basis. Or in your own words, "whichever video game name is available that flows the best". Meaning, neither you nor I can determine what consistent method we can use in order to decide which name is the best for a technique as of right now, we would need more input from others on that. When the situation presents itself, we can always use the talkpage and get the community's input on which name we should use for each technique with multiple names. And, mind you, I understand that there are a lot of techniques that present a lot of names with them, but to lend some obvious advice: we shouldn't always strictly cater to the first or the most recent names for techniques. Choosing names will be a tough task. And whichever name we do decide on for a certain technique, we must make sure that the synonymous names are noted in the article and individually redirect to it as well. Well, in this case, pertaining to Beerus' attack, I would personally avoid choosing the names that have "God of Destruction" in them, considering we use "Destruction God". From my personal perspective, "Beerus' Judgement" seems to be the better option, and not to mention, it being a derived technique to the "Beerus Ball" should prove to be a better choice for documentation, as that connection with the Beerus Ball would presumably be ignored if we used "Wrath of the God of Destruction" and "God of Destruction's Anger" (and if I recall correctly, I do remember seeing "God of Destruction's Wrath" as one of Beerus' moves in XenoVerse. Better to be as distinct as we can with names). 02:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Manga Images I'm planning to make some images from DBS manga. I need your help to choose one of two options: the right pictures remains the white blank and black bar around the content, and the right I've got rid of all of them and replaced with transparent background. Which one do you prefer? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :In term of the "tampering", when you refered, I really want to keep the originally cropped version. No illegal and also less movement of edits. Any sense? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Many thanks for your support ✨ --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) re: casual conversation That profile pic of yours had been dropping titties long before that. =w= 08:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :...I try =w= Left ya speechless, didn't it? 08:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply So in other word mentioning instances in the series where that technique was used, is unnecessary? By the way is there a rule page? Or something like that and what pages are needed? By the way I know that you use the Japanese names here, I was just using the overall structure of the article as an example. On a sidenote, while I said that I want to help, I should mention that I'm busy in real life, so I may not like always find the time to edit, so don't expect too much activity from me, but if there's something I can add, I'll do so.-- 19:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lol I almost didn't notice that. Should pay more attention on my talk page, by the way what inspired you to make this wiki? 19:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I created my first page and I would like to know if it's properly edited. 20:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Also 10x(one of the db wiki adminstrators), is the reason I left Dragon Ball wiki, he abused his rights mutliple times and blocked me over trivial things, basically cause I dissagreed about some things he considered facts, even though he refused to understand what I was actually saying and actually prevented me from talking to him about, when I tried to sort things out, he went as far as increasing my block every time I would try to contact him about and it came down to, either you stop arguing and talking to people about your block or you'll be banned forever, unless you promise not to argue with anyone again(I had arguments with people that were harassing me in that wiki in the past, who had complained about me and he new perfectly well that many of the arguments were justified), I just find him to be one of the worst administrators ever and the main reason why Dragon Ball wiki is bad. Also in case my word isn't enough, I can provide links to the incidents and you can decide for yourself, since I don't like to tell people what to think, anyway I'm rambling(By the way all of the events I mentioned aren't recent.). 20:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) By the I was.. well still am an administrator on Dragon Ball encyclopedia, although I can no longer connect to my account, through something fishy happening with the cookies and I first joined Dragon Ball wiki in 2010, but the last time I really edited in a real way was from 2012 to 2013, I haven't been editing much after that, so my skills got a bit rusty. http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/User:Raging_Gohan (this was my account on Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, I renamed on Wikia, before disabling my first account, the one I'm using is my second account, created in 2012.). Even though as far as organization goes, Dragon Ball wiki was never spectacular, there was a time when it's user base and the wiki overall was in better quality, that was before 10x became a bureaucrat-- 20:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Well if the said person only allowes people that worship and or agree with them, or just in general chooses only the people they like for the position of Administrators, Chat moderators ect. It's only natural that the people 10x would gather would people that would expand on his doing and lets face it, he's the main reason about the canon issue, in his words 'people that talk about canon are ignorant', he actually went out of his way to be condescending to people that talk about canon, in the very page he says that. Also he's one of the oldest administrators, most administrators that came after him, were mentored by him. 20:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Well this is what I think he does anyway, don't take my word as fact, but it is safe to say that if 10x doesn't like you, you won't become a mod there. 20:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Return Nope. I'll be back soon (EDIT:Like Friday I'm back full-time) (EDIT 02: Why has the "Manga icon" for the icons on the top-right not been replaced with the svg version? I would edit it. But its not in my authority to do so —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::How has the wiki held up? Seems like we've got a new editor. :D —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry I forgot to answer your questions. I removed my userpage because I want to prevent people using my work. Also, my talkpage was emptied because I was gone and I wanted to make sure I didn't have concurrent conversations. So I emptied them. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: In specifically a user who stole my work. I don't mean you guys. I wasn't too clear there. Glad to be back, man —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks, man. First I wish you a Happy Holidays. I've been gone because I been spending more time with the family. I'm ready to give you some Daizenshuu scans, tell me when you're going to be on :D —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) re: donut Assumed you made your usual "goof-ups" with "Galactica" rather than "Galactic". At least we got a redirect out of it with Galactic Doughnuts, so yay? 06:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Ohoho you stopped me there, because I was going to start throwing those chapters articles you done messed up before =w= 06:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh really? =w= 06:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::But I didn't show "examples" like you said. Rather just one "example". =w= 07:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: While y'all decide on the canonicity of OVA2, I'm choosing between sleeping right now and getting 12 hours of sleep in or staying up longer and doing some other things. =w= 07:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::There. I edited. 08:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A canonicity debate? Pfft. B!tch, please. 08:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) How many times have I made you say "LOL" in this one topic alone? 08:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Brace yourself, Tity Boi, it's going to be quite the Thanksgiving. So much so that you ''may or may not see me. 09:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::A rapper. I even gave you a link. -w- It was just a reference to your profile pic man. Ugh, you just ruined everything Aha. Ruined it! -w- 09:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::-__- << This. Just all of this >> -__- 09:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm disappointed in you, Aha. 09:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you're going to archive your talkpage soon? Hell, then I ain't talking to you till you do so. Don't want yet another long message of mine getting wiped because of you randomly archiving. 09:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) re:Edit Yeh, I've checked again. It does. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L]] 09:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) re: stupid It's going quite well, many thanks. And Jesus, how bad were dubs when we were kids man? Dafuq? 19:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also, another thing to add: I recently joined Tumblr (because apparently, these days it's the fastest way to get updates on something ASAP, including Dragon Ball depending on who you follow; don't ask for my name on Tumblr, because it's not my Wikia name), and I type in "Dragon Ball Super" (exactly as you see it) to get updates solely for Dragon Ball and here's what I found out: The amount of people that ship Vegeta and Bulma is insane. 08:57, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I suppose that's true. But jeez, I'm looking for Dragon Ball Super updates and a third of the time, there's something relating to Vegeta and Bulma. And seriously, I've been making like, five or less edits a day for about a week, so don't feel so bad. But TTYTT, didn't think that Vegeta and Bulma would be so prominent. O_o 20:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::MY GOD, i have never heard the english dub of Dragon Ball (i watched the Latam one, AKA one of the best dubs) and when i did, HOLY F*** IT WAS SO BAD. Really Tumblr ? No GoChi ? I´m really dissapointed.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 00:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) OVA EZ LOL a hand with the OVA 2 would be nice, I can't argue a case alone. Hell, another voice, even if it;s not agreeing with mine, could help. There, I commented. >_< Pls go easy on me >_< 05:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Holy crap, did you actually upload an image with a rationale on it? O_o : 08:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, that was fun =w= 20:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Lol. Next time we should mass edit something, I should channel Android 17 and say "Let's play a little game, Aha =w=" 21:00, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sound lethargic? But I can't hear you :x 21:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::(Over to, OVA 2, Over easy, OVA EZ) =w= And lol at you jumping 20 chapters ahead. XD 21:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) What message? :x And was I that fast? It still felt like a race to me XD 21:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC)